Broken Mirror
by DWC Tracer
Summary: We've all seen stories about herioc Decepticons and villinous Autobots, what what happens when one of the normals gets dragged in? After finding himself in a mirrored world of his own, Optimus Prime must side with the Decepticons to defend Earth against a very dangerous threat: his own family
1. Near death experience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime and any of its characters. They all belong to there respective owners.**

 **A/N: Hey guys(and girls). Apologies for the dumb name, but I couldn't think of a good one XD...**

 **This is my first story so sorry if it's not that great. I've been planning something like this for a bit now and really looking forward to it. Let me know if you enjoyed and tell me what I could to make it better if I need to. But without any more the delays, here's the prologue of Broken Mirror!**

During the events of 'Darkest Hour'

After just witnessing the raw power of the Omega Lock, Optimus Prime was beginning to dread what Megatron had in store for Cybertron. But right now, he wanted to get the children as far away as possible.

'You have what you wanted, Megatron.' Optimus said. 'Allow us to return the children to Earth'. As he heard this, a very unsettling smirk appeared on the warlords face.

' I wouldn't suggest that Optimus'. He warned. 'They'll be much safer here. Soundwave, is the space bridge locked on target?' He asked turning to his communications officer. Soundwave merely nodded slowly.'Exelent.' He said, the smirk becoming more of a smile, making Optimus become even more unnerved. Then, a space bridge opened above the Omega Lock.

'Why rule one planet, when I can rule two?' Megatron asked looking towards the Autobots. The Omega Lock then fired into the space bridge. Optimus then realised where the blast had been aimed for. As had the others.

'If the Omega Lock can repair Cybertron, it'll do the same to Earth, right?' Miko asked, a hint of fear in her voice. The fear she could be wrong.

'No. It will cyberform your planet if favour of its new matrix.' Optimus said, confirming the young girls fears.

'I wonder what I shall call my new domain.' Megatron teased. 'New Kaon, or perhaps Killled Earth?'

'No!' Came the cry's of the children. 'Leave our planet alone!' But, hearing this, the Decepticons just laughed. Megatron, Starscream, Knockout, all of them.

That was what pushed Optimus Prime over the edge.

Shifting his hand into his blade, he sliced through the Vehicons in front of him, and made a beeline for the Star Saber. Grabbing the sword, he charged towards the Omega Lock. Megatron then drew the Dark Star Saber from behind him and ran forward to block his foes path. The result was a clash between the two blades.

Stunned, Megatron staggered back, and Optimus took his chance and swung his blade again, slicing off Megatron's right forearm. As the stollen appendage of a fallen Prime fell to the ground along with the Dark Star Saber, Megatron collapsed, holding his arm in pain. Optimus continued his charge, Starscream attempting to stop him. Instead, the Seeker took a foot to the face as Optimus used him to jump above the Omega Locks control panel. Using all his strength, he slammed the Star Saber into the control panel causing it to explode, along with the rest of the Omega Lock.

As the dust cleared, Optimus stared at the ruins of the Omega Lock, when something caught his optic. The space bridge that had been above the Lock was now a larger, white vortex, lighting crackling around it. The vortex then began pulling, parts of debris flying into it, causing it to become even more unstable.

Eventually, Optimus found himself caught in the pull. He did everything in his power to remain on the ground, digging the Star Saber in to the floor. He then saw the terrified looks on the faces and faceplates of Team Prime as they came running towards him. As he looked up at the vortex, he knew what would happen when he passed through it, and he wasn't going to let that be their fate.

'Fall back!' He yelled over the lightning.

'Not without you' Arcee yelled back? At that moment, he knew what had to be done. He knew this was the last time he would ever see his friends . At that thought Optimus remember all the good memories they had shared, and through all the pain that should have broken them apart, it just made them stronger then ever. Optimus then looked up at them, and removed his battle mask. He then and knew he could rest peaceful knowing that his family would carry on the fight against the Decepticons. And he let got of the Star Saber, then was lifted towards the vortex.

'No!' The whole team chorused. Optimus felt guilty for leaving his family, but he had become so proud of each on of them. As he slowly drifted towards the portal above him, he made on last speech.

'Over the course of the past two years, you have all given me something worth fighting for: a family. Each of you has made me emencely proud. Thank you, Autobots, for standing by me throughout this long war. And thank you Jack, Miko, and Raphael, for teaching us the true meaning of compassion. Of family. My only regret is leaving you behind so soon, but I have faith that the war will end after my demise. Goodbye, my friends. It has been an honour.' He turned away, not looking back as he passed through the portal. Feeling his vision start to blur, Optimus closed his optics, waiting until he was one with the Allspark.

'Till all are one' he though as he felt himself enter the a never-ending sleep.

Little did Optimus Prime know, what lay beyond that portal was by far the furthest thing from what he imagined. It was something much worse...

 **So, what did you all think? Sorry If it's not worded so well. Like I said: first time writing a story like this. Please let me know what you all think, and would love some ideas on how to improve.**

 **Until then... have a good one you lot;)**


	2. The same, yet different

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Transformers Prime and any of its characters. They all belong to there respective owners**

 **Hey everyone! Looking over the reviews for chapter 1 was an absolute blast. For everyone who left a nice comment or review, I'll try and get into the habit of giving shoutouts by answering your questions and acknowledging any comments at the start of each chapter.**

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl: Thanks for the nice comment there mate. I do want to point out I'm from the UK so when people are speaking in a book, we use quotation markers instead of speech marks. Just how English language works here. And I agree with constructive criticism. Some blokes can take it completely again, glad you enjoyed chapter 1, hope you enjoy this one**

 **Commander3428961: Thanks for the comment. As far as good guy 'cons, I'm probably going to stick to only main Decepticon characters from Prime. Helps keep it simple. As for the number of them, probably as many as I can brainstorm into a good guy character. Unless you fancy helping me count up every Steve, I don't have an exact number. Thanks for the support.**

 **PyroWM1**

 **Glad you enjoyed the first chapter, mate. Hope you enjoy this one.**

 **As always, hope you enjoy, and tell me how I cam improve if needed**

 **On with the chapter!**

Chapter 2: The same, yet different

A white light shone before him, blinding his vision. Slowly, the world around him began to come back into focus. Optimus Prime then let out a gasp, standing from where he had been lying. His head was pounding and his joints were stiff. As the banging in his head slowly faded away, Optimus' thoughts came flooding back. The Omega Lock. Megatron. The children. The explosion. The vortex. Dying.

 _Dying..._

That was the part that made the least sense to him. He wasn't dead. He hadn't become one with the Allspark. He was the complete opposite. He was alive, and very confused. That was when Optimus saw his surroundings. The landscape that had been the Sea of Rust, was now desert with blue sky. He was back on Earth! More accurately, back in Jasper!The vortex must have just made the space bridge look unstable, not change its overall effects. _The space bridge..._

The others. They were still on Cybertron! Realising he was about half an hours drive from the base, he transformed and began heading back as fast as his alt mode would allow.

Autobot Outpost Omega One: Thirty minutes later...

Arriving back at base, Optimus transformed to robot mode, only to discover it was empty.

'Ratchet?' He called out. But there was no sign of anyone. He then turned to the computer and began scanning for the teams life signals. Finally, after a worry-fulled typing frenzy , he found them. But what was confusing, is they were all in Earth. That was when he saw the date. It was a whole two months before he had found the first Omega Key. How was that even possible?

Then, he realised. The portal. It must have sent him back in time, as well as through space. He then thought about waiting for someone to return to the base, but felt himself deciding against it. Something in his spark felt off. Like there was an unsettling, somewhat hostile vibe to the empty base. After a minute of debating , he made up his mind. He was going to leave. Something to him didn't feel right.

Little did he know, someone was watching him...

Unknown location: Jasper, Nevada:

The medic stared at the screen in from of him. He was a black and red ambulance, with blood red optics. He had been observing this newcomer for a while, and realised who he was looking at. At that, he paused the footage and called over his leader.

'Optimus'. He said in an interested tone 'You may wish to see this.'

Then a mech that, in terms of shape and size, looked exactly like Optimus Prime walked over. He was primarily black, with silver highlights, and the same blood red optics as his medical officer.

'What have you uncovered Ra...' He trailed off, looking at the screen before him. 'What is this?' He asked. He was looking at a direct replica of himself, only he was red and blue, with light blue optics.

'Quite an intriguing specimen, if I'm to be honest.' Ratchet said, sounding intrigued.

'What do you think? Another clone?' Prime asked the medic.

'I'm unsure of that. The remains of Nemesis Prime where all found and burned, like you ordered.' Ratchet replied. 'I can't find a logical explanation to this.' Prime thought about what to do, observing this newcomer.

'If he possesses no threat to my quest to rule this world, he is not a problem.' He stated, turning away from Ratchet.

'And if he becomes a problem?' The medic asked. Prime then felt sinister sneer on his faceplate.' I will show him the true meaning of pain. One circuit at a time'.

Autobot Outpost Omega One: two days later.

Optimus had been and gone to the base, still waiting for someone to arrive. Each he didn't linger. The bad feeling had on his first visit seemed to worsen each time he stayed. This time was no different. He waited for about half an hour, as normal. No one showed, which was becoming normal. He was about to leave when he remembered something. The vault. This was where the Iocon relics were kept. And if the base seemed so empty the whole time, he wanted to at least be sure they were still there.

Optimus waked down the corridor, past everyone's quarters. They all seemed in order, nothing unusual, Arcee's was locked, which was definitely usual. He finally came to the vault door. Opening it suddenly increased the sense of dread he was feeling. But he continued. When the door was open, he widened his optics in shock. The relics. They were gone. All of them. The Forge. The Immobiliser. The Phase Shifter. All of them. But that wasn't what had surprised him so much. What had was the vaults contents.

Vehicons. Dead ones. All lined up on surgical tables. But they weren't just dead. They were mutilated. Missing arms, legs, pads, servos, optics. One of then had even had his spark crudely removed. And judging by the way it was done, he was still alive during the event.

For the first time in years, Optimus Prime felt sick. As if he was going faint from the sight in front of him. This was why he had been feeling so unsettled. Because of this. He couldn't have left the base quicker if he tried. Transforming and engaging maximum over drive, he sped out, not even thinking of looking back.

But if he hadn't of been so disturbed, Optimus would have seen that the Vehicons were not their normal shade of purple. Instead, they were silver, with blue highlights. And their optics. Blue. The same shade as his...

 **And that's that! To avoid confusion, I'm going to be referring as normal Optimus as Optimus and bad Optimus as Prime. Helps avoid confusion. Next chapter. Optimus meets the Decepticons, and he's in for a hell of a surprise...**

 **Please tell me what you thought of evil Optimus and evil Ratchet**

 **Until then, that's all from me. Let me know what you thought of this**

 **Have a good one guys;)**

 **Cheers**


	3. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any off its characters. They all belong to their respective owners.**

 **Wow, you guys are the best when it comes to patience. I'm real sorry for making the wait this long. What did help was accidentally defeating the chapter...**

 **But it's here now! So lets get into chapter 3!**

Chapter three: Familiar faces.

Desert area, Jasper, Nevada

Two days after the incident in the vault:

Optimus Prime woke with a gasp. For the past two nights, he had been having nightmares about what he saw in the vault. Every time he drifted off, he saw the mutilated remains of those 'Cons.

It was only this one nightmare that he realised that they looked different with the silver and blue colour scheme. But after this realisation, he began to form a reason why

In his days as Orion Pax, he had read that using a space bridge to travel through time could sometimes cause changes in the space-time continuum _._ Be it accident or on purpose. But what could he have done to change the timeline that afftect his team so badly?

Whatever the answer, he was more determined to find them then ever. He then transformed and went out to start scanning for _any_ Cybertroneon life signals. Because if he had messes which time, who knows what he could uncover.

2 hours later:

Optimus was beginning to lose hope when he finally picked up a signal. He couldn't tell if it was Autobot or Decepticon, but he went towards it nonetheless.

As he followed the signal, he realised what had been creating it. It was a squadron of those silver and blue Vehicons. It was only now he saw the blue optic.

This doesn't make any sense. The Decepticons were always known for the red optics, but these ones had the optic colour of the Autobots. Optimus decided to approach them, but remained in his alt mode and did so slowly.

The Vehicons then noticed the red and blue semi coming towards them. They went to aim, but one told them to stop.

'Wait.' He said

'Are you serious, commander?' Another asked. 'Prime's sitting right there, and you want us to _wait?!'_

'Yes.' The commander replied.

'What the slag for?'

The 'commander' then turned around and Optimus realised who it was

It was Starscream. Optimus hadn't recognised him because his colour scheme was the same as these strange Vehicons. Not to mention the blue optics.

'I'm guessing that's you there, Prime.' Starscream said, acknowledging his enemies presence. Optimus then transformed to robot mode and engaged his battle mask.

'Starscream, what do you want?' He asked

'To merely talk'

Ok, this was way off. Starscream didn't 'talk' to you unless he had something to gain from doing so. He obviously wanted to know something.

'And what do you want to 'talk' about? Optimus questioned. 'What information do you seek?'

'They said you were clever' came the seekers reply.' I was wondering if you could give me your whereabouts for this time last week'

'And why do you wish to know?' Optimus asked, raising an optic ridge.

'Oh I already know' Starscream answered matter-of-factly.' I wanted to see if you knew.'

He already what? This was making less sense to Optimus ever second. What did he change to make Starscream act so out of character. There was no menecing tone, no sarcastic comment. Nothing that was screaming Starscream in any form. Before he could answer, a Con butted in.

'Why are we just standing here?! _He_ is standing right there, right slagging, there, and you're just talking?'

'I am in agreement.' Optimus added. 'What do you desire?'

At that moment, the seeker looked like he's just seen the penny drop. Optimus put the pieces together and realised: Starscream was testing him. The seeker had been trying to work something out. And from the looks of it, he just had.

'Now what?' The Con who argued earlier demand.

'Question for you: what colour is Optimus Prime?' Starscream asked.

The Con looked puzzled. 'Black and silver' He answered anyway.

'And what colour is the mech standing in front of us?'

The Con shut up after that

'Who are you?' Starscream said, returning his attention to Optimus.

Optimus didn't answer, but he did reply. He was slowly seeing where the seeker was coming from.

But there was no way that was even possible. And yet, it seemed to be the only thing that was.

Starscream thought he was from a parallel dimension.

 **Oh my god, that took forever...**

 **Sorry if you guys think it's short, but exams are still going, so I don't have a lot of time**

 **Fml...**

 **Hope you like it, tell me what you all thought**

 **Cheers everyone**


	4. Trust issues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters. They all belong to their respective owners.**

 **Hey you lot. I know, I know, it's been some time. Been kinda busy, but I haven't forgotten you all. As always, I appreciate the support from you all on the last chapter (EndlessZura). So you know it all, lets get 'er goin!(let me know if you get that reference;))**

Chapter four: Trust Issues

The Nemesis, Decepticon carrier ship.

After piecing together what Starscream had been thinking, Optimus Prime found himself in the last place he expected: onboard the Nemesis. This ship was bringing the Prime all kinds of unwanted memories, but that was at the back of his mind. The reason that Optimus was here was because Starscream wanted to prove his theory was correct. He had requested an energon sample so the ships scientists could run a test on his CNA.

Optimus cooperated without any fuss, mainly because he didn't feel as though the Decepticons posed a threat to him. He didn't let guard down, but he couldn't help but wonder. What If Starscream was right? What if he really was on a parallel world? And how did he get there.

As he waited for the lab tests to come back, he had noticed how different the 'Cons looked. Knockout had his usual red replaced with blue, but was the same apart from that. Breakdown looked similar with the blue chassis, but his face was silver and his optics blue. And he wasn't dead, which took Optimus aback slightly. Arachnid was not to be found. Nor was Soundwave. That didn't surprise him much. But what did was the lack of a certain warlord.

It definitely wasn't like Megatron to not be on board the Nemesis without a good reason. But after the past few days, Optimus realised nothing really made since at the moment.

The wait was finally over when Starscream came back to where he had been left. Optimus had been put in a holding cell. But hadn't been restrained. He could escaped just like that if he wanted, but he didn't, because he had a hunch that he wasn't in danger.

And Starscream knew it.

'Well, we got the test results back' the seeker said, a hint of triumph in his voice

'And?' Optimus questioned.

'It would appear your CNA Mach is Optimus Prime, but your vital structure is slightly different on a molecular level. And not just to your counterpart, but all of us as well'.

Counterpart? What the Starscream mean by that exactly?

'I suppose you would like an explanation of why you haven't been melted down to scrap yet' Starscream assumed.

Optimus didn't speak, but nodded.

'When I first saw you in that desert, I saw that from how I'm use to seeing Optimus Prime, you looked slightly different. Your colour scheme was not the black and silver I've grown use to seeing. But it was your optics that were a dead giveaway. That was when I began to realise, your not from around here'

Optimus had to hand to the seeker, he had done well to put together either a very impressive theory, or the greatest lie Starscream had ever told.

'You believe I'm from a parallel universe' Optimus stated. He had caught on a bit ago now, but he wanted to be sure he was right. And judging by the look on Starscream's face, he was.

'Not just any parallel universe, but a mirrored world of this one. Where we Decepticons are the tyrants of the galaxy and the Autobots fight for freedom, instead of the other war around'

'So you believe I have traveled through deminsions?' Optimus asked.

'Indeed, and I believe you could be the key to winning this war' Starscream replied.

The key? Was the seeker asking him to do what he thought he was?

But that was when everything clicked. The reason why he felt in danger back at base and not here. Because he wasn't in any here. If Starscream was saying what he thought, the seeker was going to ask him about helping the 'Cons defeat the 'Bots. As having a Prime on their side may give them the edge they need. This was proven as Starscream said exactly that.

After listening to the offer and thought to himself for abit, Optimus finally answered Starscream's question.

'You make a compelling case, but I still have no reason to trust the Decepticons. Especially you, Starscream'

The seeker looked disappointed to say the least, but he then seemed to see reason.

'I understand. After all, trust cannot be asked for. It must be earned'

Optimus, sensing he was done, turned to leave. But Starscream stopped him one last time.

'But, should you find reason to trust us, we have sent you a link into our communications network in case yo need us'

With that, a ground bridge opened. Optimus then took his leave back to the desert.

He was in deep thought for the next few minutes. About everything he had just learned. He was in a mirror world. And the Decepticons had just asked him for help. The was all kinds of fragged up.

Without warning, he felt a sharp pain from behind, knocking him to the ground. As he moved to both get up and try and see his attacker, he felt something being injected into his shoulder.

'Well, well, well' a female voice said in a mixture of seduction and menace. 'Seems like your not as tough as we thought originally. My boss is gonna have fun with you. And don't try fighting. The seditive will have you out for a few hours at the least'

As Optimus felt himself slipping away, something about that voice sounded familiar. And right before he blacked out he managed one word:

"Arcee...?'

 **And that's that! Let me know on thoughts. Sorry if it was short, but these take abit more then a day most of the time.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed**

 **Cheers everyone!**


	5. The Dark Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters p. They all belong to their respective owners.**

 ***Guess who's back***

 ***Back again ***

 ***Yeah I'm back***

 ***Tell a friend***

 ***sound of crickets in the background***

 **Really? Nothing?**

* **technical** **difficulties ***

 **Hey guys! Been a while (again) but I'm back with the next chapter!**

 **As always, here are the shout outs**

 **Unnamed Guest**

 **Glad you like it so far. And don't worry, it'll come soon.**

 **Optimus's Girl**

 **Wow, you must really like this story! Thanks for the continued support!As for what the Bad 'Bots have in store, you're about to find out...**

 **Thanks again?**

 **Any way, enough from me, let's get into it!**

Chapter 5: The Dark truth

Optimus woke up. Slowly. Groggy. His whole body was aching. The memories of what just happened to him then began flooding back. His attacker. It couldn't be... Not her...

As he attempted to move, he realised he was on a berth. Strapped to it, to be more precise. He tried breaking his binds, but he had no luck.

'So, your awake' a female voice said. He recognised it instantly, but refused to believe his thoughts on who it was.

But, as the speaker stepped into view, his fears were confirmed.

It was Arcee.

But, much like everyone else he had met in what Starscream had called this mirror world, she looked very different. Her whole chassis was a deep shade of purple, similar to the Vehicons on his world, and her optics blood red. The type of blood red that sent a shiver through his whole body.

'I wouldn't try breaking out anytime soon' Arcee said in that same seductively threatening voice. 'My boss wants to have 'talk' with you. And I'd be very impressed if you can break out of restraints like those'

Optimus was fully aware that he wasn't going anywhere for the time being. But he could read Arcee. She was the flirty type. And seemed to have a bounty-hunter-type air. He doubted she was, but had the right characteristics. He was sure of one thing. She was nothing like the Arcee he knew.

'Where am I?' Optimus asked.

'That's not important right now' Arcee replied in a playful tone. 'And I'm the one meant to be asking the questions. I'm sure you know how an interrogation works'

As she said, she began running her servo over his chest.

'Speaking of interrogations, I know two ways off getting information. The first you'll probably enjoy beyond your wildest dreams. The second?...'

She stopped running her servo, pressing down with claws and scratching across the left side of Optimus's chest. She did it slowly. Optimus gritted his teeth at the pain.

'Well, lets just say after the second way, your gonna which I had just killed you' Arcee finished.

Optimus let out a sigh. From both the pain and the thought that Arcee of all the femmes he'd met had put him in this position. It wasn't the Arcee he knew, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed in her.

'Anyway, enough chit-chat' Arcee stated. 'Who are you? And how did you get here?'

Optimus didn't answer. Instead he just glared at her. It was the type of glare Megatron had often given him in the past. And due to the unreadable expression on Arcee's face, he saw why it was so effective.

Arcee then unsheathed one of her are blades and put it to Optimus's wrist.

'Remember when I said the second way would leave begging for death?' She asked rhetorically, her tone now nothing but threatening. 'Well if I don't start getting answers, you'll never using this servo again!'

Even though the circumstances were not Ines he was use to, Optimus continued to maintain his calm persona.

'If you think death threats and cutting off my limbs are going to give you the answers you desire, we are going to be quite some time' he said in a calm tone, the Megatron-glare never leaving his faceplate.

Arcee's expression then became unreadable . She remained as she was for about half a minute, then sheathed away her blades.

'So, that's how you roll' she said, the flirt creeping back into her voice. 'A mech who can stand up for himself. I could enjoy spending time with you'

She then began slowly circling the berth Optimus was tied to in a very strutty manner.

'Mabey we got off on the wrong foot' Arcee purred. 'I could have been slightly more patient. So, if I ask again politely, and get the answer I'm hoping for, we can have a lot of fun'

Now this, Optimus wasn't expecting. All the torture he had been preparing himself for, nothing could have prepared him for this. No Decepticon on his world had ever tried interrogation by seducing their captive.

Arcee had began running her servo over Optimus's chest again. This time, a lot slower.

'Just think about it' she continued. 'Answer a few tiny little questions, and I'm all yours. You can do what ever you like with me.'

She then stopped circling him and bent down to his audio receptor.

'You know you want me...' she whispered, her voice practically overflowing with lust.

Optimus's mind was racing at this point. He still wouldn't give away anything, but at leat he was certain of one thing.

Starscream was right after all. He was in a mirror world.

'You can stop flirting with him now' a voice called out. 'He's a Prime remember? Or at least he thinks he is. Either way, seducing the information out of him is the most illogical method.'

The speaker then stepped into Optimus's view.

It was Ratchet. He now had his usual white and red replaced with black and red, and his optics were blood red, like Arcee's. But they had a look that Optimus hadn't seen for some time. They reminded him of something. _Someone..._

Then it hit him. The emotionless tone reminded him of the fallen Decepticon scientist Shockwave.*

'Your interrupting my play time, doc' Arcee said acidly towards Ratchet, her voice snapping Optimus back to the unfortunate reality he was in.

'Please' the medic scoffed. 'This is a specimen who isn't going to crack under what the insect inhabitants of this world call 'sexual tension'. He needs to feel a great amount of pain in order to achieve a effective physiological breakdown.'

Optimus couldn't help but feel his spark ship a beat. He had known Ratchet had a talent for achieving information from the enemy. He never wanted to even think about his old friends methods. But he realised he was about to get front row seats to the experience.

Two days later:

Optimus finally regained conscious as he awoke with a gasp. Ratchet had subjectsed him to ever form of torture he had seen. And then some he hadn't seen. The medic had thrown in everything but a cortical physic patch. Either way. His body was more then agony. He had scars and cuts every where he could think of. In had truly been an experience from the pit itself.

He quickly shut his optics as he heard pedsteps. He recognised them as Ratchet's.

'Data log' the medic began. 'It has been two days since questioning the subject began. I have inflicted every known method of torture I know, and yet, he hasn't even begun a phase one physiological breakdown. I'm have been wondering. Could he be the step we need into granting our leader the power of the ancients? Perhaps, he is worthy.'

Optimus then opened his optics and looked to where Ratchet was. He was standing next to the Star Saber.

As Ratchet continued he log, Optimus slowly realised what he had been saying. This worlds Optimus Prime couldn't use the Star Saber. But Ratchet believed HE could. The medic was right, off course, but clearly hadn't thought that far ahead yet.

But what he had done was show Optimus his way out. If he could get his hands on the Star Saber, he could get out and find Starscream. Find the real good guys of this world.

Half an hour later:

Optimus had somehow managed to doze off again. He was waking up slowly when he noticed someone was standing over him. At seeing he it was, he let out a gasp

The mech standing before him was black and silver, had an identical chassis to his own, deep purple optics, and a purple Autobot insignia on his shoulder.

'By the Allspark...' he gasped

Standing before him was this worlds tyrant of Earth and Cybertron

Optimus Prime ...

 **DUN, DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!**

 **Yeah things are gonna be getting interesting next time**

 **In case you were wondering about the * is because some people will not that Shockwave isn't dead. He is according to everyone in TFP at the moment cause this is before Beast Hunters**

 **Either way, please let me know on thoughts**

 **Have a good one guys**

 **Cheers**


	6. Chapter 6: 'One circuit at a time'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters, they all belong to their respective owners.**

 **Hey everyone**

 **Yes I'm aware that it's been a good few months since the last chapter, but I've got my GCSE's coming up soon and I've been focusing on revising for them. And the fact that Black Ops 2 was made playable on Xbox One didn't help.**

 **Oh great I'm gonna start a console war now...**

 **Either way, you lot have waited long enough**

 **Let's do this**

Chapter 6: 'One circuit at a time'

It had only been five hours, but it felt like a lot longer.

Five hours since Optimus had come face to face with his other self. His doppelgänger had wasted no time in starting his interrogation. And from the injuries have had revived, Optimus was pretty sure he had normally got results by now.

'It seems you share my will' Prime stated, clearly taken aback. 'If you didn't, you would have begged for mercy fifteen times over. But everyone breaks eventually'

Optimus's whole body screamed with agony. He had been moved off the berth he was strapped to and chained up by his arms high enough that his peds were off the ground. Afterwards, he had been punched, kicked, shocked, and had energon leaking from multiple cuts on his body. The only thing that had kept him going was that sooner or later his doppelgänger would get bored and give him some time to escape and get a hold of the Star Saber. He had no such luck so far.

'Now I have to credit you on your resistance' Prime said slightly impressed 'But I'm losing my patience. So I will ask you one last time: who are you, where did you come from and why are you here?'

Optimus simply glared at his counterpart. He felt as though he was about to lose a limb, or several, but he wasn't going to give Prime the satisfaction of knowing that.

Irritated by the blanking, Prime back handed Optimus across the face.

'Have you forgotten how to answer a question, of do I need to hit you harder?!'

This time Optimus did reapond. He tasted energon in his mouth and then spat it at his counterparts face

'Get fragged' he said, weakly but difiantly.

Prime seemed to freeze for a few seconds, but then his faceplate became twisted with rage. He grove a fist straight into Optimus's temple, knocking him out cold. Prime then looked at his doppelgänger and realised that he was unconscious.

'Oh, excellent' he muttered sarcastically. He knew he wasn't going to get much from Optimus now so he left to go and plan on what to do next.

2 hours later

Optimus had never been so thankful to have been knocked out. Thankfully he was still alone. He began reaching his servos to the stasis cuffs he had been chained up by. Before the days of the war, Megatron had taught him some basic lock picking methods. He hadn't done it for years, but he didn't have many other options. He set to work, only to hear a door open.

The mech who walked in was young looking. He was black with yellow highlights and the same red optics. Optimus couldn't make him out at first but as he go closer he realised who it was. It was Bumblebee.

Bumblebee then started talking n his usual beeps, but what was perculier, is that Optimus couldn't understand him. But he then noticed Bumblebee was holding the key to his stasis cuffs. He then said something else. Optimus mentality cursed the fact he couldn't understand the scout, and judging by the look he was getting, Bumblebee had pieced that together himself. The scout seemed to hesitate, then unlocked the cuffs.

Falling to the ground, Optimus couldn't believe what was going on. He then weakly got to his peds and looked Bumblebee in the optics.

'Thank you' he said

The scout nodded before gesturing for Optimus to follow him. Optimus then looked over to where the Star Saber was being kept. He began walking forwards to retrieve it before Bumblebee stopped him. Optimus was about protest but saw Bumblebee pointing to a scanner. The scout, aware that he couldn't communicate verbally then made a gesture as if he was placing his servo on something.

'It's unlocked by a servo scan?' Optimus questioned

Bumblebee nodded before pointing at him.

'My servo?'

The scout nodded again. Optimus then placed his hand upon the scanner. He waited to seconds, then an invisible shell around the Star Saber disappeared. Optimus then took the sword and slotted it in the holster on his back.

'What now?' He asked Bumblebee.

The scout then pointed at a security camera before make a loop gesture with his finger.

'You put the footage on loop?' Optimus asked, realising that Bumblebee was using gestures to communicate.

The scout nodded and then made a faster looping gesture.

'It will not be on loop for much longer' Optimus thought aloud.

Bumblebee nodded one again. He then seemed to have pause for a moment, then he pointed at himself, then to Optimus, before adopting a fighting stance. Optimus pieced together what Bumblebee was telling.

'I'll make it look convincing' he said, a small grin on his face.

Bumblebee then nodded before giving a quick shake of his wrist. It was a signal. Realising the footage was live again, Optimus activated his battle mask.

Bumblebee charged at him with frightening speed before throwing punch after punch. Optimus parried and blocked all of them. They both heard the sound of a door opening before hearing Ratchet's surprised tone.

'What in the name of Primus?!' The medic yelled out.

Optimus saw his chance and then delivered a held back but strong gut shot to Bumblebee. The scout then staggered before looking up at him and winked. Optimus then forced Ratchet out the way and made a break.

He realised he was back at Autobot Outpost Omega One, so navigating wasn't to hard. He eventually came to the ground bridge controls and was about to activate it when a blaster fired behind hem, barely missing.

As he turned around, he saw all of the Autobots, including a black and red opticed Bulkhead, with there guns trained on him.

'If he even looks as though he's going to use that bridge, shoot him m down.' Prime ordered.

Optimus knew he was trapped. He couldn't take on all of them, unless...

Mental crossing his fingers, he drew the Star Saber. As soon as it left the holster, the blade lit up a brilliant blue. Optimus then rested it by his side.

The Autobots seemed to freeze in fear, but Prime narrowed his optics, then powered up his blaster.

'You even think of moving, i shoot through your spark.' He threatened

'If you think blaster power will effect this in any way, then by all means' Optimus returned, adopting a fighting stance with the Star Saber.

'Take your best shot'

The Autobots had no idea what to do. They dared not defy there leader, but didn't fancy going up against the power of the ancheints.

Optimus knew this was his window. He lifted the Star Saber above his head, before slamming it down piont first creating a blinding flash, stunning the Autobots. He then transformed and left the base.

As he sped away, he remembered Starscream had left the com. link open. It was only a matter of time before the Autobots caught up, so didn't waste a single moment.

'Decepticon command. This is Optimus Prime. Starscream responded. I need an immediate ground bridge.'

'Is it really you?' Came a near hysterical reply.

' Yes' Optimus returned 'I have the Star Saber'

That was enough for Starscream as he knew that this worlds Optimus Prime couldn't use it.

'Sending a bridge now' came the seekers reply.

As the bridge opened, Optimus heard his doppelgänger fast approaching, luckily though, not fast enough.

The Nemesis, Decepticon carrier ship.

As the bridge closed behind him, Optimus transformed to robot mode to be greeted by an overjoyed looking Starscream.

'Oh thank Primus you made it' the seeker exclaimed. 'We'll get your wounds looked at as soon as possible.'

But as Starscream turned to get the medics, the door opened revealing a silver mech with blue highlights. He had blue optics, a larger fusion cannon on his right arm and a blue Decepticon insignia on his chest.

'So' he said. 'The rumours are true. There is another Optimus Prime on this world'

Optimus simply looked at the mech before saying one word

'Megatron'

 **And done! Hope you all like it. I'll post the next chapter asap. Until then, have a good one you lot.**

 **Cheers**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters. They all belong to their respective owners.**

 **Hey everyone...**

 **So, I know I disappeared, for a LONG time, but I'm back now**

 **Long story short, I've spent the past year dealing with finishing school and starting college and just figuring out what I'm doing with myself. But now my life has got some order back into it, I'll do my best to carry this on.**

 **For everyone who found and commented in my absence, I'm glad you like it!**

 **Now let's get into it**

Chapter 7: Brothers in Arms

The Bridge, the Nemesis

The amount of tension in the air was extreme. It was a situation Optimus had been in many times before. Facing off the leader of the Decepticons, and someone whom he once called brother. His optics were locked on the blue optics that were glaring back at him.

The room remained in a deafening silence for what felt like an eternity. Throughout it, Optimus kept all eyes on Megatron, waiting for the mech to make his move. Until Starscream finally broke the silence, that was.

'Not to step out of line, Megatron' he said nervously 'But I explained to you that this particular Optimus Prime was on our side'

'While you theory was impressive, I have yet to see fact to back it up' Megatron replied, his optics never leaving Optimus.

'What about the obvious fact on his back?' The seeker returned. 'The Autobots have spent nearly a year attempting to figure out the Star Saber, and here, for the first time in eons, is someone using it'

Megatron still didn't look convinced. He spent the next few seconds glancing between Optimus and his SIC, until he raised his right arm and deployed his blade

'While that may be true, the mech in question is still Optimus Prime' the gladiator stated 'Someone who has proved many times he cannot be trusted'

Megatron then charged forward, raising his sword. In response, Optimus activated his battle mask, and extended his own blade from his left servo before adopting a defensive stance. Optimus met Megatrons blade with his own, forcing it down so he had an opening at his foes chest. However, Megatron took this opportunity to pull back his other arm and deliver a jab to Optimus's side, knocking the Prime off balance. Using his chance, Megatron forced Optimus's blade out of the way, then delivered a round house kick to the Primes head. Optimus staggered momentarily, and saw Megatron charging again. This time, Optimus ducked under Megatrons sword, and grabbed the gladiators waist, and used his opponents weight to throw him.

'I'm not here to fight with you' The Prime called out.

'Bold word from someone who drove our planet to a barren waste land!' Megatron replied, his voice filled with fury.

The gladiator charged again, only for Optimus to evade his attack and the last second, causing Megatron to crash into the wall. A Vehicon attempted to help him up, but the gladiator refused.

'I can take him, be ready to evacuate if I fail' Megatron ordered. The bot looked unsure, but nodded. Megatron charged back in, sword raised once more.

As he continued to doge and parry the following attacks, Optimus was playing back what he just saw. The Megatron he knew would have have forced his troops into battle, and if they refused, kill them where they stood. But Megatron stopping a Vehicon? That was something Optimus had not seen for eons. This was someone who cared about there soldiers, someone who put himself before others.

Someone like the gladiator Megatronas.

Someone who would much rather use words the violence.

As Megatron lunged once again, Optimus caught the blade, and used it to force Megatron's arm into a lock.

'Megatron, I will ask you once more to stand down' he requested 'and we can end this with words, not violence'

Megatron the flexed his head back sharply, hitting the Prime in the face, causing him to release his hold, allowing the gladiator to break free. The two once again faced each other.

'As much as I want to believe that, Prime, I have soon you much prefer using your fists to prove a point, not your words. Megatron returned.

This was getting him nowhere. Optimus had been playing defensive all this time, hoping he could convince Megatron without using violence. But unless there was a way he could prove he really was not here to fight, he was going to have to start fighting back sooner or later.

'It is clear that I can't get you to listen to reason' Optimus said to his opponent 'so I will say this one last time Megatron: Stand. Down.'

He then reached his arm the the Star Saber, still holstered on his back. He didn't draw the blade, put kept his servo on the hilt, at the ready.

'Or I will have to use more extreme methods or subduing you.'

The levels of tension rocketed. Starscream and the surrounding Vehicon troops knew that if he so wanted, Optimus could wipe them all out with a single swing if the blade.

Megatron on the other hand, merely observed. He had two choices: take Optimus on his word and stand down, avoiding endangering the lives of his troops, or continue fighting but risk going up against the power of the Star Saber.

At that moment, the door to the bridge opened, directing everyone's attention. Optimus has to do a double take, but his optics weren't playing tricks on him.

Standing in the doorway was a human girl

She was wearing a back long sleeved top, grey jeans, clack and white Converse and had a hat covering her head, shoulder length black hair dropping from underneath it. The thing that caught the Autobot leaders attention the most was her eyes. They were a brilliant blue, similar in colour to energon.

'I though I heard something, hope I'm not interru...' she trailed off upon seeing Optimus

'Chloe, leave now.' Megatron said in a calm but stern manner.

The girl simply stared. Optimus wasn't sure if it was fear or confusion on her face, but he suddenly saw a chance to finally get through the Megatron

He then drew the Start Saber, causing everyone on the room the flinch. Megatron then moved in front of the girl, standing over her protectively.

Optimus, blade in hand, slowly approached the gladiator.

'Prime stay back' Megatron said, more of a plea then a threat. 'You said you wanted to settle with words, here is your chance'

Optimus, now standing in front of Megatron, dropped the Star Saber at the gladiators feet.

'If we which to fight me Megatron, I will, but I will not do so if it endangers a human life.'

He then disengaged his battle mask, revealing his face.

'If you want to continue this, do it elsewhere'

Megatron looked at him in shock. He didn't what he wanted now. Optimus Prime despises human kind. He would crush them without a second thought. And his fighting style. Optimus hid only countered and dodged, but had not really fought back. And the Star Saber, now sitting at his feet. Optimus could have destroyed the entire ship without any effort, but he didn't. Maybe that theory Starscream had been so desperately trying to convince him with was more of a fact after all...

As Megatron processed all this, the girl stepped out from behind him, approaching Optimus.

'Your not gonna fight him?' She asked, looking up at the Prime.

'If it means putting your life in jeopardy, I am not' Optimus answered.

'You look a lot less creepy then when I last saw you' the girl stated.

Optimus then kneeled down so his head was level with hers.

'I assume you had the questionable pleasure of meeting my counterpart?' He asked her.

The girl didn't answer, but Optimus noticed something on her neck. It was a scar. It looked a few moths old, but was still very visible.

The girl then rubbed her neck. 'Guess I have' she said quietly.

'Did he...?' Optimus began, but she nodded before he finished, looking at the ground.

'I am truly sorry' Optimus said, unable to imagine how scared she was when she first saw him.

'So I guess...' she began, looking at him again 'I guess we haven't actually met. 'I'm Chloe, Chloe Knight'

' It is a pleasure Chloe, my name is Optimus Prime' the mech returned, smiling.

Chloe then looked back at Megatron, smiling

'I dunno big guy, he seems pretty harmless to me' she said, her voice full of cockiness. 'Hear that, Screamer? You were right with that whole mirror world thing.'

Megatron, who had observed this from the start, didn't really know WHAT to do. When Starscream first became fascinated by the idea of parallel worlds, he though very little of it. Then he spoke of a red and blue mech he met in the desert whom he as convinced was a mirrored version of Optimus Prime. The gladiator had brushed it off, but having seen this, he was finally beginning to see what the seeker had meant.

'You are not the same bot I have been fighting for all these centuries, are you Optimus?' The gladiator asked.

Optimus, rising to his feet, looked at him. 'Nor are you to me' the Prime returned

'I am sorry for my outburst. It appears that old habits die hard' Megatron said slowly.

'Do not apologise, I may very well have done the same' Optimus confessed.

'Who...who are you?' Megatron asked.

Optimus remained silent, thinking of what to say. After about a minute, he finally spoke.

'My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, last of the Primes, and sworn protector of all sentient life'

Optimus then began the story of how he arrived. The fight at the Omega Lock, being in sucked through the strange vortex, meeting Starscream and the Autobots of this world. And how Bumblebee had saved him.

Megatron thoughts pondered over what Optimus had told him. Starscream approached the two leaders and directed his attention to Optimus.

'It sounds as though you have had a long journey from home' the seeker said. 'Rest assured, we will do everything in our power the help you return home. 'This I promise personally'

Optimus nodded in thanks, then noticed Megatron looking at him. It wasn't that same glare he had seen for years, but a look of calmness, one he hadn't seen from Megatron for a very long time.

'Walk with me?' The gladiator requested. Optimus nodded in agreement.

The two mechs walked through the corridors of the Nemesis. They had spent the past hours telling each other of the past. Optimus spoke of the gladiator Megatronas, who's idea of creating a Cybertron where everyone was equal, no matter their class, spoke to him in a way nothing ever had, and how him and Megatronas became like brothers, fighting both politically and physically to make those ideas a reality. Until the day Megatron appeared before the council, and showed his true colours. The day Optimus lost his brother. He had never wanted to be a Prime, a leader or a warrior. He wanted his brother back.

Megatron however spoke of Orion Pax, a historian at Iacon who helped him make his visions if a better Cybertron nearly a reality. He spoke of how Orion showed him that manny matters could be settled with words. And he spoke fondly of the day that the two of them stood before the council, with the intention of making Cybertron a better place. The council was moved by their ideals, but only one of them could be the leader of the New Cybertron. At first, Megatron wanted that to be him, but insisted it was Orion. Because he knew Orion was the only Boy he knew hoe wouldn't be corrupted but all that power. That day, Orion Pax became Optimus Prime, last of the Primes and the two of them began making steps build the Cybertron they dreamed of. Until a mech named Ultra Magnus formed a faction known as the Autobots, with the intent of taking Cybertron for himself. And thus begthe war, with Magnus leading the Autobots, and Megatron and Optimus leadeing their own faction, the Decepticons.

But the day came when an Atutobot ambush captured Optimus. And what they did to him was indescribable. Optimus Prime had become a tyrant, his once brilliant views corrupted. That was the when Megatron lost his brother. He never wanted to be a leader, or a warrior. He wanted his brother.

Optimus pondered over the story. Up until the day that they appeared before the council, they had shared the same past.

Megatron was thinking the same, standing before him was the Optimus he use to know, he could hardly believe his optics.

'I know you didn't ask to be brought to this world, but you may be the edge we need to end this war once and for all' the gladiator spoke, breaking the silence.' This may b sound unfair, but will you help us Optimus?'

'For the sake of both Earth and Cybertron, I will help you end this war, Megatron. This I promise' Optimus answered.

'Thank you' Megatron replied. 'I...I realise this isn't entirely accurate, but...' he paused, before beaming st Optimus

'It so good to see you again Orion'

Optimus smiled back

'I have missed also, Megatronas'

 **Well, there we have it. That was probably my longest chapter yet!**

 **If anyone is interested, I've created a Discord served where you can chat with me and other about the story**

 **Invite link** /dHyZ5P

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
